everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alda Old
Alda Old is a mature Royal that has a fairytale allowing her two lives. Character Personality Alda is a little too young (at 13) for high school, but she is easily more mature than most juniors. She is still in her freedom year. Since she lives out her fairytale when she's 80, she feels free to live her life as it is. She can literally do anything as long as she has soft pale hands that are shown while working at the spinning wheel. Once she gets re-youthed, she plans to live out of her memories that she made while she lived her first (and current) life. Appearance Alda has frizzy brown hair with a few grey streaks which she keeps in a loose ponytail. She has a pale face that crinkles up when she smiles. Her deep brown eyes are rather large and she is thin and tall. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here Synopsis A king was determined to find a beautiful wife. He himself, searched high and low to find the love he so desired, but he failed to do so . Finally, he sent a trustworthy servant to search for him. One day, he passed a tiny cottage, which held two sisters, one eighty and the other ninety. He saw their small, delicate hands, which had kept white and soft through spinning. He thought they must belong to a beautiful woman, and told the king. The king sent him to try to see her. One of them lied, claiming to be fifteen and her sister twenty, and the king decided to marry her. She said that she had never seen a ray of sun since she was born, and being touched would turn her black; the king had to send a carriage. He did, she went, heavily veiled, and they married. Their wedding night, he saw the old woman he had married and threw her out the window, where she caught on a hook. Four fairies saw her there and mischievously gave her youth, beauty, wisdom, and a tender heart. The king saw her the next morning, thought he must have been blind, and had her rescued. Her sister came to her and plagued her for how she had become young again, until the queen said that she had had her head cut off, or, in other variants, that she had had herself skinned, and a new one had grown in its place. The sister went to get the same treatment from a barber, and died. How does Character Name come into it? Alda means old, and Old means old. Relationships Family She has a wise mom that she loves, but has a strange relationship with her dad because he threw her mom out of a window. Friends She is friends with Cora Chei and Char Draco. Pet She owns three puppies. Two are girls and the other is a boy. The two girls tend to quarrel over the boy, who doesn't really care. Romance Alda really has a crush on Char Drako, but he likes Duchess Swan. Outfits Basic She wears an evergreen colored skirt and top. Hints of brown are scattered along the ensemble. Legacy Day She wears a simple handwoven dress that looks quite shaggy. Quotes *stuff they say Notes * she plays the guitar * she's in a band Gallery Aletaandaldaindayearbook.jpg|Alda and her best friend, Aleta, in the yearbook Category:Characters Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:From Laura Gonzenbach's Tales